Archie
Archie was a young Oopui (deer-like humanoid), and love interest to Guy Contact years prior to the first novel. His mother is Fina, who works as a waitress at The Far End Cafe. Early Life Archie was born one of many Oopui princes, and Fina was a queen. Up until Archie was 16, his life was easy, but a new government regime took over and the royalty lost all their authority and wealth. Fina took her son and escaped to the Mediomension in the hopes of finding a safer, albeit simpler, life. Guy Contact and the Kidnapping Years prior to the first novel, Guy was approached by Fina, a waitress from a restaurant in the Medio he frequented. Fina, a member of the Oopui race, was desperate for assistance with her son, Archie, who had recently disappeared. Guy brought the case to Offer Woot's attention at the ICF and began to pursue, ultimately finding out that Archie had been kidnapped by an interdimensional thief named Torayn Motta. Guy went undercover and was able to trace Archie to D18.03, where he discovered Archie was being manipulated by Torayn and forced to work as a thief. Through a series of delicate lies, Guy infiltrated the rouse and got close to Archie, where he learned that, while under Torayn's control, they had stolen the Bueleni, a sacred amulet of the Oopui people. While working with Archie, Guy learned that the Oopui was extremely delicate, very loving and rather empathetic. They fell in love, and Guy stupidly admitted who he actually was. Archie was terrified that Torayn would find out and kill him, but Guy promised he would take care of it and Archie would eventually make it home, and that they would be together. Archie was doubtful that it would work out. Death While on D18.03, in the village of Ritora, Guy and Archie were forced to deal with the Dryads, who Torayn had also lied to and manipulated. Guendyn, the leader of the Dryads, overheard Archie and Guy talking and subsequently figured out what they were up to. She went to Torayn, and a fight broke out which ultimately got Archie killed. Before he died, Guy saw a mysterious person hovering over Archie's injured body---the first sighting of the Most Wanted. Believing them to be Archie's murdered, Guy vowed to find whoever it was and get vengeance on Archie's death. Affect on Guy Archie's death had huge consequences for Guy, not only because he messed up the case, but also on his emotional health. Agatha Molde was sent in to finish the case, creating tension between the two bounty hunters, since she was able to capture Torayn quickly. She figured out what happened between Guy and Archie but she didn't tell Officer Woot, instead just used the information as leverage over Guy. The Bueleni A golden amulet with the image of an eye on it, the Bueleni is a sacred object to the Oopui people, specifically Archie's royal family. Stealing the amulet was Torayn's main goal in manipulating Archie. After Agatha arrested Torayn, the amulet disappeared, finally reappearing when Guy and Torayn meet up again in Guy Contact: Interdimensional Bounty Hunter. The amulet is given back to Guy, who wears it in honor of the love he lost.